Breaking The Ice
by quizasvivamos
Summary: Holiday AU: Blaine is out ice skating at Rockefeller Center when a boy catches his attention in an unusual way.
1. Chapter 1: Breaking The Ice

**A/N:** Originally posted on tumblr, this first chapter is 1 of 3 in a series of holiday one shots. I will post the next 2 as consecutive chapters.

* * *

><p>"Blainey! Stop showing off! I can't keep up with you!" The small brunette laughed and pushed on, kicking her foot back to push against the ice in an attempt to catch up with Blaine.<p>

Blaine bent his knees slightly and carefully pushed his foot out to the side, skimming the ice and coming to a stop. He spun around, beaming brightly as he caught Tina who came skating into his arms, nearly knocking both of them over. He quickly and masterfully regained his balance, holding her there in his arms for a moment.

They giggled and caught their breath as a few people skated past them, gracefully gliding along the outer edges of the Rockefeller Center rink.

Blaine was caught off guard by sudden movement and jerked his head to the side, his heart jumping into his throat. He quickly released Tina as a boy came skidding down the rink, his blade catching the wrong way, sending him nearly face-first into the ice. Luckily, he'd caught himself just in time, landing hard on his hands and knees, sliding a few inches before coming to a complete stop.

Blaine made haste and skated over to him to make sure he was okay. The boy, obviously shaken up, was trembling as he tried to pull himself to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked, though it was immediately obvious that he wasn't and might need first aid of some sort. "That was a pretty nasty fall."

"Oh, I'm so clumsy," the boy nearly cried as he removed his gloves. "How humiliating - my hand's all scraped up. Jeez, that stings." He sucked in air through his teeth and shook the injured hand in the air before him as if it might ease the pain.

"We should get you off the ice…" Blaine extended his hand toward the boy. "My name's Blaine."

Eying it warily, the boy hesitantly took his hand. "Kurt."

Kurt let out a whimper when he glanced down and saw the state of his pants; a hole was ripped straight through the right knee of the denim. The pants looked expensive too, and Blaine felt himself cringe at the thought.

Kurt looked back up into Blaine's face, now fully acknowledging just how handsome the boy was. But right before he'd taken a spill, he'd seen the way Blaine had been holding the girl he was with. And she was admittedly very pretty, with long, dark hair, brown eyes, and a pleasantly round face. Regardless, Kurt appreciated the boy's kindness and Prince Charming demeanor and offer to aid him.

He glanced over at the girlfriend who'd been standing a little ways off, watching Blaine assist him, and his stomach twisted uncomfortably.

Kurt's legs wobbled, and Blaine reached out to grasp his arms to steady him.

"Thanks," Kurt said softly.

"How about we get you off the ice and somewhere warm? You can take care of that scrape, and we could get hot chocolate or something," Blaine suggested.

Tina finally approached the two of them, taking hold of Blaine's arm and looking curiously at Kurt now.

"I'd like that," Kurt said. He winced as he pulled his glove back on.

"Oh, hey, this is Tina," Blaine said, introducing the girl. Kurt tried to smile at her, but her silent presence was still off-putting.

Following Blaine's lead, they skated slowly off together, grabbing onto the edge of the rink and stepping off the ice.

Once they grabbed their things from the lockers and found somewhere to sit and undo their skates, the three changed back into dry socks and shoes, necessary for walking the city. While Kurt pulled on his boots, he felt eyes on him, but when he turned, Blaine ducked his head and appeared to be busy zipping up his own boots.

As they walked, Tina continued to tag along, arm linked with Blaine's, but Blaine had been paying Kurt an awful lot of attention, practically ignoring her. Kurt didn't know how to feel about the situation, but it warmed him up inside every time Blaine smiled at him, his hazel eyes twinkling, especially when Kurt was the cause of his smile and occasional laughter.

The little shop was just around the corner and tucked away inside Rockefeller Center, and Kurt was glad to be back indoors and out of the late December New York night air. He pulled his scarf down from his mouth and unzipped his coat as he climbed onto one of the stools at the small bar.

He inhaled deeply, his eyes falling closed for a second. "It smells _amazing_ in here."

"Jacques Torres is one of my favorite places to come after ice skating," Blaine said.

"You do this often? I mean, go ice skating and come here?" Kurt said. "Wait, do you live in the city?"

Blaine laughed. "I wish. Maybe one day. No, I don't live in New York. I have family here though, and I usually visit during the holidays."

"Oh," Kurt said. "That has to be nice."

"Yeah, it is. So, um, I can show you where the bathroom is so you can take care of those scrapes and clean them up a bit," Blaine offered.

"Good idea," Kurt said, remembering that he was hurt. Blaine had somehow made him forget.

When they entered the little room, Kurt hopped up onto the sink, sitting and dangling his legs over the edge so he could more closely examine his knee.

"So what brings you to New York? Do _you_ live here?" Blaine asked.

"Oh goodness, no. It _is_ on my bucket list though, to move to New York. And I'm hoping it's one of those sooner than later things. You know, I'm hoping for college. It's a grand dream of mine to end up here, somehow," Kurt said bashfully. He reached over and turned on the hot water tap on the sink.

Blaine seemed strangely non-judgmental, and Kurt was glad for that. He was so used to being criticized about being too idealistic and having unrealistic aspirations.

"I get that," Blaine said after a thoughtful pause. "There's definitely something romantic about New York City, especially at Christmastime."

Kurt felt his heart skip a beat as he looked into Blaine's caramel-coffee eyes, then to his mouth…he turned his gaze back down toward the sink. He felt like he was falling for him with every smile, every little glance and meeting of their eyes, and every little thing Blaine said struck a chord with Kurt. Falling was dangerous, as he'd so often done in the past for boys who could never reciprocate his feelings, boys who were devastatingly straight.

"Who are you here with?" Blaine asked, and Kurt was grateful to be pulled away from his thoughts.

"Just my dad. He's back at the hotel though. Ice skating is not really his thing. I wanted to go out regardless, to get a feel for the city, but it turns out I should have chosen a better activity." Kurt pouted. The water now warm, he lightly rubbed a little soap on the scrape, trying not to make a face as it began to sting again, and then placed his hand under the stream, immediately feeling relief.

"It's a shame about your pants," Blaine said as he watched Kurt turn off the tap and gently dab his hand with a paper towel.

Kurt sighed. "Yeah. They're Givenchy."

"Ouch."

"I know. Ah well. I guess it can't be helped. I have a little sewing kit in my bag though, so I'll just take care of it real quick."

"That's smart," Blaine said. "It's a good thing to be prepared for anything, I guess." He grinned at Kurt.

After a moment of the two awkwardly staring at each other, Kurt cleared his throat and said, "Um…" He looked down at his knee. He'd have to take his pants off to sew them up, but Blaine was still standing there, seemingly too interested in continuing their conversation to realize he needed privacy.

"Oh! Sorry," Blaine said, taking the hint, and then he turned around and slipped out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Kurt removed his boots and pants and dug his emergency sewing kit out of his bag. He squinted and stuck his tongue out a bit as he threaded the needle, and then he went to work, swiftly patching up the knee of his pants. He may have been a complete disaster on the ice, but at least this was something he was good at.

He finally pulled his no-longer-holey pants and boots back on and exited the bathroom, returning to the tiny bar in the corner of the chocolate shop. When he got there, he saw that Blaine and Tina had ordered him a drink and had already started in on their own, chattering cheerfully between sips.

Blaine turned his head, and his eyes grew wide at the reappearance of Kurt.

He pointed to the third mug of hot chocolate. "I got you whipped cream," Blaine explained. "Is that okay?"

Kurt gripped the warm ceramic mug between both hands. "Yeah, it's perfect. Thank you." He took a sip, noticing it was a perfect temperature. The beverage warmed his belly, and he looked over at Blaine and Tina as he set the cup back down on the counter.

"Blaine told me you're here for the holidays as well," Tina said, addressing Kurt for the first time.

"I am. It took an awfully lot of convincing, but I managed to get my dad to bring me here all the way from Ohio. I figured that Christmas in New York is something everyone should experience at least once in their lifetime."

"You're from Ohio too?" Tina's mouth hung open for a few seconds. "That's crazy! What are the chances?" she said, swatting Blaine on the arm.

"Wait, you guys are from Ohio?" Kurt said, narrowing his eyes.

"I am. She's not," Blaine said. "Tina's the family I have here in New York. The Cohen-Changs live in White Plains. They're my cousins. I stay with them, and she and I take the train into the city from there."

Kurt's eyes grew wide at the revelation. "Ooh," he said, relief washing over him. "Then where are you from in Ohio?" Hope was sprouting in his chest and blooming rapidly. The handsome boy who had been paying him a lot of attention wasn't dating the girl after all. If Tina wasn't his girlfriend, then there might still be a chance that Blaine was gay - and he was from his home state.

"I live in Westerville," Blaine said.

"No way. That's not terribly far from me - though it's not that close either. I'm from Lima," Kurt said, his eyes dancing with amusement. He couldn't believe the coincidence that, of all the guys out on the ice, this was the boy he had literally fallen in front of and was now falling hard for.

"Do you ever go into Columbus?" Blaine asked, excitement rising within him. "The theatre scene there is exceptional."

"Not often. It's difficult finding the time and money. If I had a choice, I'd be there every weekend for a show," Kurt said wistfully.

"Me too," Blaine said, smiling almost too brightly at Kurt now, his heart racing.

As Kurt and Blaine carried on their conversation, draining their drinks as they did, Tina appeared to be bored, zoning out and quite possibly falling asleep. When Kurt looked over at her over Blaine's shoulder, her head was propped up in her hand.

Blaine, noticing Kurt looking, turned to Tina. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," she lied, faking a yawn. "I can head home if you're okay catching the train back on your own…?"

After checking his watch and seeing that it was still fairly early in the evening, Blaine was confused, but then he caught on. "Oh, yeah. I should be fine."

"Alright." She climbed off the stool, planting her feet firmly on the ground and smoothing out the skirt of her dress. "I'm going to head home." Tina then winked oh so subtly at Blaine who rolled his eyes.

Blaine hadn't intended to make Tina feel like a third wheel, in fact, he was just making a new friend, a very beautiful new friend, and hopefully someone who wanted to see him again.

"I'm so sorry, Tina," Blaine said. He gave her a peck on the cheek before she departed.

"It's alright. Have fun, and I'll see you back at the house," she said, grinning impishly before allowing the door to close and hurrying off away from the shop.

Kurt watched as they said their goodbyes, still a little uneasy, and then Blaine turned back toward him, and his pulse quickened when he realized they were alone.

Blaine made his way back to where Kurt was seated at the bar. "Now that we're finished our hot chocolate, do you wanna head out of here? Maybe walk the city for a little while?"

Kurt stared blankly and then began to nod as the question fully registered.

Blaine laughed and then offered his hand to help Kurt off the stool. Wanting the contact, Kurt took it, feeling just how warm and soft it was, and then slid down off the stool to stand beside Blaine. Kurt hadn't let go of Blaine's hand, and Blaine hadn't pulled away. Their eyes locked for a moment too long, and then Kurt turned away, his face flushing, and pulled his hand to his side. He was still uncertain, couldn't read Blaine, and couldn't tell if he was imagining that Blaine might actually be interested in him.

They began to bundle themselves up, pulling scarves, gloves, and coats back on, and then they exited the shop and Rockefeller Center. Once outside in the chilly air again, Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's gloved hand again, surprising him.

"It's okay. I want to hold your hand," Blaine spoke softly.

Kurt's breath hitched, and he lightly squeezed Blaine's hand and smiled.

After they took a few steps in comfortable silence, hands still linked between their bodies, Kurt finally spoke.

"Where are we going?"

"I figured we'd stay in the area, around Rockefeller, since it's kinda late now," Blaine explained.

"Okay, but no more ice skating. Clearly, you've seen how dreadful I am at it. I had imagined it would be much easier and I'd go gliding across the ice like a dream, but I'm a regular klutz."

Blaine laughed. "Okay. No more ice skating. No worries."

They walked around the city block, Kurt feeling heat spreading throughout his body in consistent waves every time he thought about Blaine beside him and how their hands were interlocked. He never imagined any of this would happen when he came to New York, though he'd of course hoped for something magical. New York City was more than meeting his expectations.

Blaine stopped, halting Kurt as well, and then turned his gaze upward. Kurt followed suit, his eyes falling upon the enormous Christmas tree, lit up and twinkling against the black night sky, framed by the tall, surrounding buildings.

"It must be hundreds of feet tall," Blaine said.

"It's beautiful." Kurt breathed in deeply. "I feel so small beside it, much like I feel being in the city."

"Everything in New York is bigger and grander than back at home. But that doesn't mean that's it's greater than you or greater than…than us," Blaine said.

Kurt turned his head to consider Blaine, who had already been gazing at Kurt.

"Your nose and cheeks are so rosy, Kurt." Blaine grinned and scrunched his face, squinting his eyes playfully.

"It's freezing out here." Kurt shivered almost as if to prove a point and then rubbed his hands together, placing them momentarily on his cheeks.

"I could, maybe - I could warm them up," Blaine said, and Kurt felt his body almost instantly begin to burn despite the biting winter air.

Kurt swallowed and just nodded, his eyes wide in awe.

Blaine leaned in and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cool cheek, and he felt the heat grow more and blossom where Blaine's lips made contact. Without a moment of hesitation, Blaine's lips were on Kurt's, and all he could think was that they were standing by the tree, out in the open, winter, night air, surrounded by the entire city and the crowds of people. But as their lips pressed and slid together tenderly, they both felt like no one else existed in the world in that moment.

That is, until they heard someone make a noise, almost like a strangled squeal. Startled, they broke apart and looked over to see a girl around fifteen who was watching them starry-eyed.

Kurt felt embarrassed, but then she shouted, "Sorry! You two are just _too_ cute!" and they broke into a fit of laughter. The girl's mother, noticing what had happened, came to get her and pull her away. The girl waved at them as the two left them by the tree, alone once more.

"That was, that was really nice," Blaine said. They looked at each other again, still partially breathless and filled with ecstasy from the kiss.

"Do you, do you want to go somewhere else?" Kurt asked.

"I would love to, I really would, but I really should head back to my cousins'," Blaine said, feeling terrible that he had to cut their time together short. "But, hey, um, can I have your number?"

"O - of course," Kurt said, his hand shooting to his pocket and fingers scrambling for his phone. "Here," he said, holding it out, his hand shaking.

They exchanged phones and numbers, an almost perfect ending to such a perfect night. But before they parted, Blaine asked, "How much longer will you be in the city?"

"Well, it would be difficult getting out of it at this time, and what would be the point of coming all this way if we weren't planning to spend New Year's Eve in Times Square?" Kurt said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Blaine agreed. He took a breath and then said, "I'll be there too. Maybe we can meet up - if you want."

Kurt nodded. "Of course I want to." He grinned as thoughts crossed his mind about getting his first New Year's kiss, heat spreading through him all over again.

"Okay, good," Blaine said. "I'll call you?"

"I'll be expecting it," Kurt replied with a sly, teasing smile.

Not wanting to part, Blaine finally said goodnight, and began to walk away with a skip in his step. Giddy, he turned back around one last time to look at Kurt.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt!" he called out with a wave before stuffing his hands in the pockets of his coat.

Kurt giggled and waved back, a barely audible "Merry Christmas to you, too," passing his lips and the promise of seeing Blaine again nestled deeply in his chest and warming him from his core to the tips of his fingers and toes for the remainder of the evening and until Blaine would eventually call.


	2. Chapter 2: Squared Away

**A/N:** This section is posted on tumblr under the title "Squared Away".

* * *

><p>Kurt had sweet dreams that night, not necessarily the kind with sugarplum fairies dancing, but the sweet kind that made him wake up feeling warm and content and well-rested. Kurt hadn't a care in the world as he laid there wrapped up in the blankets of his hotel bed on the morning after Christmas. He rolled over and blinked hard at the bright neon numbers on the digital clock as the time gradually came into focus.<p>

_12:36 PM_

"Shit," Kurt swore, tearing away the blankets to climb out of the bed.

"Kurt," his dad said in a warning tone.

"Sorry, Dad. It's just that - I can't believe I slept half the day away. I had an itinerary and the entire day planned out for exploring the city. Why didn't you wake me?"

"You were knocked out. Couldn't be budged, Kiddo," Burt said. "You must have had a pretty eventful night. Here." He handed Kurt a cup of coffee he had brewed in the machine in the room. "I think you're gonna need it."

Kurt scrubbed at his face, moving his hair off his forehead, and then he reached out and took the cup. "Thank you." After a few sips, he set the remaining coffee aside on the nightstand with every intention to shower and ready himself for the day as quickly as possible. But just as he set down the cup, his phone went off, and he jumped at the ring tone.

He'd almost forgotten. No one usually called him.

Kurt flew across the room, his dad quirking an eyebrow at him, and snatched his phone up off the desk in the corner, ripping the charger out of the bottom and letting the wire fall to the floor.

"Hello?" Kurt said into the phone as if he didn't already know who it was, his heart palpitating almost painfully in his chest. The caller ID had flashed "Blaine Anderson," and Kurt almost leaped into the air when he heard the voice answer.

"Hey, Kurt." He could hear the smile in Blaine's voice.

"Blaine." Kurt's mouth stretched wide into a smile Burt hadn't seen him wear the likes of in years.

Intrigued, Burt watched Kurt talk excitedly into the phone to this "Blaine", and he crossed his arms across his chest and waited patiently for Kurt to conclude his conversation, complete with what sounded like a promise to meet up.

Kurt ended the call and then threw himself back onto the hotel bed.

Burt snorted. Kurt sat back up, looking sheepish.

"So," Burt began. "I think an explanation is in order."

Kurt felt heat rise to his face. "I went ice skating last night, as you know."

"I do."

"And then I met a boy. Well, I fell." He pulled a pained expression at the memory. "In front of a boy…"

"Named Blaine," Burt finished his sentence. "And you hit it off. What were those plans you two just made?"

"Oh, nothing really. We're going to meet in Times Square to watch the ball drop together on New Year's Eve."

"That's nothing?" Burt chuckled. "Kurt, you do know how large the crowds get, don't you? And where exactly do you plan on meeting him?"

"The corner of 43rd and Broadway," Kurt said matter-of-factly.

Burt gave him a look, that Father-knows-better look, the one that often made Kurt rethink and reevaluate. The one that made Kurt come to a realization. He'd been so caught up in Blaine and the plans they had made that he hadn't thought anything completely through.

"I guess I better figure out how to get there."

"And I don't think you should go alone, Kurt," Burt admitted.

"But, Dad," Kurt whined. "You let me wander around by myself already. What's different about this time?"

"Just let me drop you off to make sure you're safe, and then you can go off with this -"

"Blaine," Kurt said.

"Yes, Blaine." And then Burt grinned, amused at the entire situation.

But he was undeniably happy for Kurt.

-s-

It turned out that getting there was not going to be an issue. Kurt had quite the knack for navigating the city and subway system, which he surprised both Burt and himself with during their day out on the town of sightseeing and enjoying each others' company. The problem would arise if Kurt got there and they couldn't find each other. His chest ached at the thought.

When he expressed his concern to Burt, he felt more assured after hearing his response.

"You've never had a problem standing out. Even in New York City, you still shine bright."

A solution wasn't very far out of reach. It was true, Kurt also had a knack for standing out in a crowd, something his father had reminded him of, and he was fully prepared to do everything he could to make his presence unmistakable and make it impossible for Blaine to miss him.

Kurt had told his father all about Blaine over the course of the day, finding himself unable to not gush about him. He only left out the one minor - okay, major - detail, the one where he'd kissed him beside the gigantic Christmas tree. That wasn't something Burt had to know, and Kurt wanted to keep the memory all to himself.

Then they'd moved on to discussing New Year's Eve and Kurt's plan.

"And that's why I need a new outfit," Kurt said.

"It's a shame you don't have access to your closet at home. But, alright. You have Christmas money, but just in case, here's the card. I'm about tuckered out now though, so how about I head back to the hotel while you do your thing?"

"Okay. Thank you!" Kurt slid the credit card safely into his wallet and then threw his arms around his dad's shoulders and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I won't be out too late. I promise."

They parted a few blocks away from the hotel, and Kurt hurried along and hopped a subway train heading toward Bloomingdale's, the rush he always got from shopping already coursing through his veins and fueling his trek toward his destination.

-s-

New Year's Eve arrived, and Kurt spent hours readying himself for the festivities.

Kurt pulled the jacket on in front of the mirror, completing the look. It was perfect. It was a bright crimson velvet jacket with black trim on the lapels worn over a white dress shirt with matching pants. At his neck, Kurt fixed a red bow tie, and, at his left breast, a round silver rhinestone brooch. It was his evening star, a North Star and guiding light, meant to catch Blaine's attention so he could easily pick him out from the far less fabulous masses sure to be adorned in tacky plastic hats, glasses, and streamers.

But Kurt had realized it might not be enough. That's why he had one more addition to the outfit, the perfect thing to top it off: a hat. In fact, he'd found the hat first, knowing that it was sure to stand out in a good way, and he bought the rest of the outfit to complement it. He never was one to do things the conventional way.

He placed the classic fedora on his head, slightly cocking it to the side. It was just a fraction of a shade darker than the jacket and pants and was decorated with a red ribbon and a feather that rose off the right side. Kurt grinned from ear to ear as he gazed at his reflection. Perfect.

"Dad, it's time to go," Kurt called toward the bathroom after checking the clock. He and Blaine had planned to meet at ten on the specified corner, and Kurt had never felt so impatient and nervous.

They headed out into the city, and Kurt received a few looks, but none he'd interpreted as judgmental. A small group of women on the train actually complimented him on the outfit, and he blushed and thanked them and smiled and waved goodbye to them when he got off at his stop, instilled with a new sense of confidence.

-s-

Blaine's stomach was in knots all day, and when it came time to leave for the city, he'd almost wished he was bringing along Tina. She had other plans with friends, and so Blaine would make the trip into the city alone. But he reminded himself that he wouldn't be alone for long.

Ever since Christmas at Rockefeller Center, Blaine couldn't get Kurt off his mind. He'd promised Kurt he'd meet him in Times Square for the New Year's Eve celebration because, although Blaine had been there and experienced it in the past, he wanted Kurt to be able to experience it after coming all this way from the Midwest, and he wanted it to be special for him.

Blaine dressed up for the occasion in a gray cable-knit shawl sweater, dress shirt, bow tie, and dark wash skinny jeans and boots. If he was going out for the night, he wanted to be comfortable above all else, though he still wanted to impress Kurt, the boy who wore a pair of designer jeans to an ice skating rink, the boy who used every situation as an opportunity to be fashionable.

His palms were sweating when he was a block away from the meeting place they'd agreed on, and he grew increasingly nervous when it took him longer to fight through the crowds. Blaine checked his watch every few seconds, finally breathing again when he stepped up to the curb, looking up to see the street signs that read 43rd and Broadway.

Blaine checked his watch again, relieved to see that he had just made it. He began to scan the crowd for Kurt, searching desperately, but to no avail. Blaine's stomach began to feel sick again when he realized he was alone in the middle of a mob on New Year's Eve in New York's Times Square, and he suddenly felt two inches tall.

Then, off a little ways through the crowd, Blaine spotted him. The first thing he noticed was the hat, and then beneath it, Kurt looking fabulous. He was a magnificent peacock in a sea of guinea hens.

Blaine swallowed thickly and then pushed his way through the throng, calling out Kurt's name. Hearing him, Kurt turned toward the sound, searching until his eyes locked on Blaine who was now only a few feet away. And soon enough they were face to face and close enough to touch.

"So, here we are," Blaine said, staring into Kurt's brilliant, blue eyes.

"Here we are," Kurt echoed, entranced by Blaine's golden-hazel eyes and smile.

"You look…" Blaine was at a loss for words.

"Breathtaking?" Kurt said with a giggle, feeling bold. "I have that effect on people sometimes."

"I was going to say exceedingly handsome, debonair, perhaps dapper…" Blaine reached up and playfully bopped the front of Kurt's hat. "But breathtaking works too."

Kurt readjusted his hat. "Shall we find a better place to spend the evening with a better view of the ball?" Kurt asked.

"We shall, and it would be my pleasure to lead you there," Blaine said, reaching his hand out to take Kurt's.

Hand in hand, they navigated the crowd with immense difficulty, but as long as they remained linked and close, then they were okay. Along the way, Kurt bumped into someone who nearly spilled a drink on him, but he was in too good of a mood to bother getting upset.

"I think most of these people are more than just a _little_ tipsy," Kurt said.

"At least they're having fun," Blaine said.

He was right, and Kurt would pass no judgment. Had he been of age, who knows what he would have indulged in this evening, but he wasn't, and he didn't need spirits to feel drunk right now. Kurt was drunk on Blaine, on the touches they shared, on the way his hot breath hit his skin when they were almost too-close.

Blaine knew that he preferred to be sober. He wanted to remember everything about this night with Kurt. God, he was adorable, and Blaine's affection for Kurt had grown and rivaled what Kurt felt for him, though he didn't know it yet.

Over the course of the remaining hour or so of the night, they carried on conversation the best they could, either attempting to shout over the noise of the crowd or whispering into each other's ears. Midnight was drawing closer, and both boys were growing anxious.

The countdown began, and Kurt and Blaine joined the rest of the hundreds of thousands of people gathered there in the city, shouting out the numbers as loudly as they could.

And when the countdown hit one and the clock struck twelve, the ball was falling, and so was Kurt as Blaine took him in his arms and pressed his lips to Kurt's, dipping him a little under his weight.

It was rougher than before, desperate even, like Blaine just had to taste him, and every inch of Kurt's body was ablaze. Kurt kissed him back, the roaring crowd turning to static in his head because all he could think about was the way Blaine felt and how he made him feel like he was on the edge of a precipice. But Blaine kept him steady and safe from falling.

Finally, they broke apart, and Kurt felt like he was coming back up for air. His eyes were wide, his breathing was rapid, and his pupils were dilated. Blaine's eyes kept straying back to Kurt's mouth like he needed more.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, leaning in and pressing his forehead against Kurt's. "Happy New Year," he breathed.

"You can say that again," Kurt said, almost as breathless.

"Happy New Year," Blaine said again with a short, giddy, bubbling laugh. He wound his arms more tightly around Kurt and pulled him closer until their chests were flush with each other's.

Kurt laughed and then grabbed Blaine's face. "One of the best." He leaned in, bringing their mouths together again for their second kiss of the new year. And he hoped for many more to come.


	3. Chapter 3: That's All

Kurt had been staring at the back of Blaine's head for the past fifteen minutes. In fact, Kurt had been staring at his entire backside from his spot on Blaine's bed where he was laying flat on his belly with his feet kicked up behind him and his chin propped up on his hand, his cheek pressed against his palm. Blaine was sorting through his CD collection and speaking enthusiastically about each artist or song he came across, each and every one seemingly his favorite, and Kurt was listening listlessly, his eyelids beginning to droop.

It's not that he wasn't interested in Blaine's music and what he was most passionate about, it was just that he'd come all the way to Westerville - not exactly a hop, skip, and a jump away from Lima - to hang out, and he'd really like to see Blaine's oh so handsome face before he had to drive all the way back home.

Ever since they'd met during his holiday vacation in New York, Blaine had kept in contact with Kurt, and now that they were back in Ohio, they'd been spending a lot of time together on the weekends. Sometimes it was a real pain that they went to different schools and so far away from each other, and it bummed Kurt out that they'd been growing so close, making him miss Blaine too often.

They were friends. Best friends, Kurt supposed.

Best friends who sometimes engaged in things of the romantic variety.

It was confusing. The more time Kurt spent with Blaine, the more he wondered what was even going on between them. It was weird, but a comfortable sort of something nonetheless. Neither of them had expressed wanting to give a name or title to whatever it was, so Kurt assumed that it wasn't anything serious. And even though they'd kissed and were practically dating, Kurt wasn't sure if they were actually together, and he found that he was too scared to ask.

Now they'd been friends for a little over a month, and Kurt knew that he was in deep and that what he felt for Blaine was way more than just _friendly_.

So as he laid there on the bed, alone with Blaine in his bedroom, waiting for Blaine to finally pay him some attention, Kurt fought with himself about whether he should just say something.

When Blaine finally turned around and sat down next to Kurt on the bed, a CD in his hand and a huge smile on his face, Kurt's courage failed him, and he choked and remained quiet.

"This is one of my favorites," Blaine told him, offering him the CD. "You can borrow it, if you'd like."

Kurt took the CD and held it between both hands, staring blankly at the artwork on the front of the case. He swallowed hard.

"Thank you." He turned his face up and smiled back at Blaine, trying his best to conceal the way his pulse had spiked and his stomach was doing somersaults just from the reception of the gift.

When Kurt got into his car to drive home, he slid the CD into the player and listened to it all the way through, paying very close attention to every lyric and every note, fully aware that it meant something to Blaine.

The CD remained in the car, playing on repeat every day, and became the soundtrack of Kurt's drives, mornings, afternoons, and evenings. He felt like he was getting to know a little more about Blaine with each listen, a little more about what went unspoken between them, but it only served to heighten Kurt's confusion and longing for him and for some clarity.

One of those drives found Kurt at the Lima Bean where Blaine had agreed to meet him for coffee. Upon entering the shop, Kurt was overwhelmed at the sight of a sickening amount of pinks and reds, hearts and bears and cupids. He'd almost forgotten it was February, and with February came Valentine's Day, a day he knew was merely a ploy to commercialize love and capitalize on peoples' feelings for each other.

Kurt grimaced at the decorations to show his disgust, but on the inside his stomach was in knots and his heart was racing at the thought of spending that romantic ruse of a holiday with Blaine.

Blaine had been waiting for Kurt over by the counter and beamed brightly upon laying eyes on him.

"Can you believe it?" Kurt said, his eyes still shifting around to take in the decor. "It looks like cupid vomited all over the place. Valentine's Day is so," Kurt paused as he searched for a word and then scrunched his face, "tacky."

"Aw, do you really think that? I've always kinda liked Valentine's Day," Blaine said with a slight pout.

Kurt wished he could take back what he'd said, but it was clear that Blaine wasn't truly upset.

"You do?" Kurt said, his voice wavering.

"Yeah, I mean, there's just something so wonderful about a day that's entirely devoted to telling someone how you feel about them. And I - I've actually been wanting to tell someone how I feel, but I just can't seem to find the right time or way. I've found that music has really helped me express myself the best, and I'm thinking about - about singing him a song."

Kurt blushed under Blaine's affectionate gaze, feeling so elated he thought he might burst. He was wondering why Blaine was referring to him in third person, as if he didn't know the song would be for him. Kurt had been waiting forever for Blaine to finally set the record straight and tell him they were boyfriends, and now maybe he'd find out that Blaine was just as in love with Kurt as Kurt was with him.

"Well, I think it's really sweet, and you should definitely do it. And you know what? The way you talk about it, I think you just might have changed my mind about Valentine's Day after all."

Blaine smiled even bigger than before, feeling much more confident about the big romantic gesture he had been covertly planning over the past two weeks. There was just one nagging fear always at the back of his mind that he couldn't shake no matter what he did.

But he still smiled when he saw Kurt light up and saw how exuberant and happy he looked the entire time they sat and talked over coffee, his voice rising in pitch and the pace of his speech quickening in his excitement. It was a very nice change in mood from when Kurt had first set foot in the coffee shop, and all of it made Blaine fall even harder for the boy sitting across from him.

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day came and went, passing by and leaving Kurt in silence and solitude, the chill of February biting a little harder than usual. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach now that maybe Blaine hadn't been talking about singing to him, and, if not, he was beginning to feel increasingly more sick with every thought he entertained about the truth.<p>

Kurt had been sitting home alone one evening, curled up on the couch with _Say Yes to the Dress_ playing on the television, when there was a knock at the door. He climbed to his feet, pulling his sweater closed across his chest, and made his way to answer it. His dad was out with Carole for date night, Finn was over Rachel's, and he hadn't been expecting anyone, so he turned the knob hesitantly, relaxing at the sight of the familiar face on the other side.

"_Kurt_." He sounded desperate and breathless.

Kurt took in Blaine, framed in the doorway with the moonlight at his back, bundled up and pink in the face, his hair a bit disheveled, and Kurt's brow furrowed.

"Hey. I didn't know you were coming over. You didn't call or anything, so, why are you here?"

"I came to apologize and hopefully earn your forgiveness," Blaine said, looking distressed and a bit antsy.

Kurt was taken aback and slightly alarmed, and he wrapped his arms more tightly around himself. "For what?"

"For being a coward, for leaving you all alone on Valentine's Day," Blaine said.

"But, you didn't - Blaine, I still don't understand…" Kurt ushered him inside, realizing he was being impolite by leaving Blaine outside while letting the cold in and the heat out. He closed the door and turned around to face him. "We didn't have any plans."

"I know, but I did," Blaine said. "I thought you'd figured it out…" Blaine trailed off, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Oh. Then, what happened?"

"I couldn't do it, Kurt. I just kept thinking that what if I did it and someone hurt us - if someone hurt _you_ -"

Kurt stopped him, cutting in. "It was - you _were_ going to sing a song to me?"

"Yes. I had it all planned out and had recruited the Warblers to back me up, but then I felt it, that all-consuming doubt that maybe it wasn't good, that maybe you wouldn't like it, or that the world wouldn't like it," Blaine said.

"Blaine," Kurt cooed. "I would have loved it."

Blaine paused and really looked into Kurt's eyes, his expression softening. "Really?"

Kurt nodded. "Really."

Blaine let out a breath of relief, the tension visibly melting away from his body. "When we were in New York, everything was different. It was like a fantasy. I could hold your hand, even kiss you almost anywhere, and no one would say anything. But we're in Ohio now, Kurt. You and I both know all too well what happens to people like us. We've been tormented, shoved around, called cruel names, but sometimes they don't stop there, sometimes they beat and even kill people like us just for openly displaying -"

Kurt cut him off again, surging forward and bringing his mouth to Blaine's, pressing his lips hard against Blaine's and silencing him with the kiss.

"But we're here alone right now. We're safe in my house, and no one can touch us."

"Kurt -"

Kurt brought his mouth to Blaine's again, and this time Blaine's mind went blank as their lips slid together. Blaine kissed him back, pushing Kurt backwards a little, and Kurt grabbed onto the front of Blaine's jacket and pulled him toward the couch. One thing led to another, and soon Blaine was on his back, stripped of his outerwear, pressed into the cushions with Kurt on top of him, their mouths barely disconnecting, tongues soon entering the mix.

They were both becoming completely lost in each other, moving so fast, control of their bodies slipping as they gave in to the cravings they felt for each other, the pleasure of their bodies against each other, moving almost frantically, arousal growing and becoming uncomfortable and painfully obvious.

Kurt finally pulled away, gasping for air. "I'm sorry, I -" Kurt breathed. "Blaine, I need to know something." Kurt pushed himself up and off of Blaine.

"What is it? What's wrong, Kurt?" His shining eyes were wide and shifting, searching Kurt's face, his eyes, his lips.

"I need to know how you feel about me. I mean, is this thing between us serious?" Kurt felt insecure and vulnerable, and it was difficult for him to look Blaine in the eye.

Kurt's question put a damper on and nearly killed the mood. Blaine's face dropped, and he was hurt and a little angry at himself that Kurt felt the need to even ask. They both pulled themselves up into sitting positions, still facing each other.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair. "Wow, Kurt. I didn't realize…" He shifted in his seat, scooting in closer to Kurt, and then he reached down and grabbed his hand. "Since I first met you, there was just something about you, something I can't explain. I know it's stupid to feel the way I do and so soon, but - I'm in love with you, Kurt. I love you so much." Blaine gently squeezed Kurt's hand.

"It's not stupid at all," Kurt said, breathlessly, his voice seeming to have escaped him. It was all Kurt needed to hear, and he lunged forward again, connecting their mouths. "I love you too," he spoke muffled against Blaine's lips.

Much to Blaine's surprise, Kurt pulled him up from the couch, and then they were stumbling, giddy and buzzing with nerves, as he led Blaine up the stairs and toward his bedroom.

Once they were inside the room, Blaine's trembling fingers were scrambling over the hems of Kurt's clothing, and he fumbled with Kurt's layers until he managed to get him shirtless.

Kurt shivered as Blaine's hand made contact with his bare chest. He'd never gone this far with anyone, and it was all strange and frightening yet thrilling. Blaine was actually his first everything, the first boy he'd held hands with, his first kiss, and now his first love and whatever this was leading to - what Kurt _wanted_ this to lead to.

"Blaine - you were my first kiss," Kurt blurted out.

Blaine was confused about why Kurt brought that up, especially in the midst of this intimate moment. He thought that perhaps Kurt was stalling, trying to stop him because they were moving too fast and he wasn't ready for any of this.

"Oh, well, Kurt - I -"

"It's okay," Kurt assured him. "I want you to be my first - this." He grew bashful after the confession, feeling hot all over, but he wasn't so sure how far Blaine had been planning to go.

"Kurt, I - I hardly know what I'm doing," Blaine admitted. "Except maybe from - I've only ever learned anything from porn and things I've read online."

Kurt's cheeks colored at the statement, and Blaine felt himself flush. They both began to laugh nervously, embarrassed together as they stood there by Kurt's bed. But Kurt's mind wandered, and he was getting even more turned on at the thought of Blaine watching those videos. His pants suddenly felt even tighter.

"It's okay," Kurt said again.

Blaine eased Kurt onto his back, and he relaxed into the mattress. They undressed each other, removing layers until they were both stripped down to just their underwear.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Um, my dad put condoms and lube in my drawer. He, uh, picked them up when he went out to buy some for my step-brother, Finn."

Blaine swallowed hard. His mouth felt dry, and his voice came out hoarse. "Okay, uh," he started, but Kurt pressed his hand to Blaine's chest, stilling him.

"Don't worry. I got it," Kurt said, rolling out from under Blaine and climbing off the bed. He swiftly found the small box and tube before returning to Blaine's side on the bed.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Blaine asked, taking the square, foil package handed to him.

"Yeah. I want this, and I want you."

Blaine felt his heart skip a beat, and adrenaline rushed through him as he ran his fingers down Kurt's chest and abdomen, bringing his hand to rest over the waistband of his bulging boxer briefs. Blaine lowered his head and trailed kisses down Kurt's belly, curling his fingers beneath and tugging down on his waistband with both hands, freeing Kurt's cock.

Blaine's breath hitched, and his pupils were blown at the sight, beautiful, large, and flush with arousal.

"I want to blow you, if that's alright," Blaine said, licking his lips.

Kurt just nodded, his eyes remaining closed as Blaine wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and took Kurt into his mouth.

As soon as Blaine found a rhythm, working his mouth and his hand together, it didn't take long for Kurt to begin to tense up and then cry out as he came into the wet heat of Blaine's mouth.

Blaine pulled off, swallowing it down to avoid mess.

"Would it be too much to ask," Kurt began, "for you to -" he swallowed, "…to fuck me?"

Blaine's cock twitched at Kurt's choice of word, and it was incredibly hot to hear him say that. He bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, I mean, no, it's not too much. Oh, god, Kurt. You don't know what you're doing to me. I can't even speak or think straight."

"Then don't speak. And don't think, just kiss me," Kurt said, his voice a little husky.

That wasn't a difficult command to obey, and Kurt's lips parted as Blaine kissed him, harder and a little rougher than before, moving his body in against him, slotting their legs together and rocking his hips forward to catch the friction between them. He'd never felt so hard before, and he was aching for release, knowing that he'd just been granted permission - had been _asked_ - to fuck Kurt, and it was all so intoxicating.

Blaine slid a pillow under Kurt to prop him up and then cupped Kurt's ass and ran his fingers down the crevice, massaging over his entrance, feeling the muscle clench at the light pressure of his touch.

He generously slicked up his fingers with the lube, setting the tube aside, and massaged Kurt's entrance again, this time pressing the tip of his finger in and then gradually sliding it in up to his knuckle. Blaine worked Kurt open, watching and listening intently as Kurt let out faint moans and began to grow hard again.

Kurt let out another moan, deeper in tone, and Blaine withdrew his hand and eagerly removed his boxer briefs and tore open the condom wrapper, pulling it out and carefully rolling it over his own cock.

It was somewhat awkward as Blaine lined himself up, pushed himself inside Kurt, and began to move, slowly and unsteadily, questioning and feeling uncertain about everything he was doing due to his lack of experience. It was tight, and he was scared he was hurting Kurt. But he was gentle and vocal, making sure Kurt was comfortable and cared for.

Only when Kurt said _faster_ or _harder_ did Blaine dare to quicken his pace or thrust deeper into him. He wanted him to feel safe. He wanted him to feel loved.

"I love you," Kurt muttered into Blaine's shoulder, his fingers and fingernails digging into Blaine's back as he held him as close as possible.

Blaine froze, feeling a lump rise in his throat.

"I love you too."

Blaine continued to move in and out of Kurt until he was panting and on the verge of coming apart, sweat forming a sheen on his forehead and chest. His grip on Kurt's thighs as he held them up was slipping, and then with a final thrust and roll of his hips, he came, shuddering through his orgasm.

Kurt stroked himself to climax, fueled by the sounds of Blaine's pleasure, and he spilled out between their bodies. There were tears in Kurt's eyes, not from sadness but from the intensity of the emotions he was feeling and the exertion on his body, and they gripped each other tightly as they came back down, together.

After they'd held each other for a moment, Blaine wasted no time pulling out and tying off and disposing of the condom, glad that there was virtually no mess. The mattress dipped as he climbed back onto the bed to lay beside Kurt who'd cleaned up and looked absolutely blissed out, his body stretched out and neck craned. Kurt only opened his eyes, his lashes fluttering, when Blaine kissed his forehead.

"Sometimes, I think, maybe words aren't enough to show someone how you feel. Maybe songs aren't enough either," Kurt said, looking up into Blaine's face.

"But you said you would have loved it if I sang to you," Blaine said.

"I did, and I would have. I'd still swoon if you chose to serenade me."

Blaine laughed softly, nudging his nose into the crook of Kurt's neck, his breath tickling and raising goosebumps and the hairs along Kurt's arms.

Kurt felt vibrations against his neck as Blaine began to hum a tune, his voice deep and rich in tone.

Just above a whisper, Blaine began to sing softly, slowly:

_"I can only give you love that lasts forever_

_And a promise to be near each time you call_

_And the only heart I own_

_For you and you alone_

_That's all, that's all…"_

Though he didn't recognize the song, Kurt giggled, feeling heat rise to his face again and blossom all over his body, and he pulled Blaine in against him.

Blaine wanted to make sure Kurt never forgot and never again felt the need to question just how serious his feelings were for him.

And Kurt relaxed to the quiet chant of repeated _I love you_s escaping Blaine as he peppered every inch of Kurt's skin with kisses, sending him off to dreamland like a sweet, soothing lullaby.


End file.
